


Nightmares and pigstep

by Lunar_kat2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is a dick, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Tommy feels bad, dream smp pre the jan 7 stream, sbi implied found family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy is not doing to hot, tommy your trauma is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_kat2/pseuds/Lunar_kat2
Summary: Tommy wakes up from a nightmare, in his panic he goes to find Technoblade only to remember that he left techno for tubbo. Now he must deal with what he did that day, with only him and his thoughts.TW: Panic attack, and heavily implied PTSD nightmare. please don't read this if one or both of these trigger you.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 80





	Nightmares and pigstep

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attack, and heavily implied PTSD nightmare. please don't read this if one or both of these trigger you.
> 
> this story is written in the third person but Tommy's thoughts will be in the first person. Tommy's thoughts are shown by brackets
> 
> the panic attack is very much referenced from my own, so I tried to keep it semi-real.

No, no, no, no no no no no no no! He was back here. He was in this godforsaken destroyed tent. The singes from the TNT would let the rain through. He was back here. He wasn't safe, he was in danger, he wasn't safe. HE would return, and HE would be angry, and he was in danger. He wasn't safe, he wasn't safe. Not safe, not safe, not safe.

HE’s not! Eyes open wide with panic and the unfamiliar ceiling was dark above him but he was still panicking. His heartbeat against his ribs as he gasped for air, it felt like he'd just run a mile. Was he safe? No, no he couldn't be safe. HE would be angry and so he wasn't safe. Why did he not know where he was? The panic of the memory? (Dream? Nightmare?) Still shook him to his core, he kicked the thin blanket off and rushed to his feet. A loose PJ shirt rested against his skin (it was too tight, too tight, too tight, too tight, too tight. Why can’t you breathe?). In a haste, He tore the shirt off, finally felt like he could breathe for a moment.

His blue (gray? No your eyes are blue) eyes darted around the room to find any danger as if he was a scared animal

Techno! He could go to Tech! All he had to do is go up some ladders and find his friend (ally? Were they friends?). Techno told him that if he had a nightmare, he could go to Techno! He turned to look for the ladder, but there wasn't one there. He wasn't underground. Wood walls surrounded him not stone.

He had hurt Techno hadn't he, he left Techno. No Techno had hurt his Tubbo! (but Tubbo had tried to execute Techno. Tubbo exiled you and never visited.) He had chosen Tubbo over Techno, hadn't he? Of course he had! Tubbo is his best friend! (but Tubbo gave away your disk.) Techno killed Tubbo! He would never side with someone who would kill Tubbo. Techno had sided with Dream. (You're unsafe! Run! Run run run.)

He was shaking again. Where is Techno? Techno said he would help calm him down after a nightmare. Techno always helped him when he got like this. Techno would change how he spoke to him so he wouldn’t cause him to act stupid. (Panicked? No, you aren't panicking! Why would you be?) Techno was always there to help him! He hurt Techno by leaving. No Techno hurt him! Techno had chosen Dream! (Because you picked tubbo over him after he helped you.) Techno destroyed L’manburg! Techno isn't a good person! ( Neither are you. You hurt people. You deserved to be in exile.) Techno didn't visit him in exile! (nobody visited you.) Techno hurt Tubbo! He is a bad person! (aren't you too?)

He was a good person, wasn't he? He didn't deserve what Dream did to him.

He was completely alone. (Tubbo isn't around anymore is he? He left you again.) When did the air become so tight against his skin? When did it become this hard to breathe? When did it become hot? Like in the nether, like when he was standing on that bridge. (you're going to fall!)

When did it become cold again? It's too cold, it's burning his skin. (like when you first went to Techno's cottage.) Shakily he grabbed the thin blanket off the floor, wrapping it around his shoulders. (Techno's cape was so much warmer. Why did you leave?)

He left the room with haste, only to be brought face to face with L’manburg. It was going to be blown up in a day. (Techno is going to blow it up with Dream. You aren't safe.) Outside was just as cold. Why did he go outside? (to find Techno! He can help you calm down.) It's cold outside, he doesn't like it but it is warmer than at Techno’s place.

Why did he leave? Why did he join up with Tubbo? He was safe with Techno, and now he's not. Phil was with Techno. He misses Phil. (of course you miss him, he's your dad. Right?) He just hurts everyone, doesn't he? He hurt l’manburg, he hurt Alivebur, he hurt Tubbo, and now he's hurt Phil and Techno. After they let him in, they took him in and protected him from Dream, (Techno lied to Dream for you, to protect you and you betrayed him.) They cared for him and he left. What is wrong with him? He had people there to support him and he threw it all away again! First when he stole and griefed Georges's house, FORCING Tubbo to exile him, and now with Techno and Phil. What's wrong with him (you deserve to feel like this. You hurt them, so you should hurt.)

He misses Techno. He just wants to be hugged, but he can't be. Not now, and not ever again.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic I've written on AO3, and it's a doozy. also, rip L'manburg you will not be missed lol.


End file.
